The invention concerns a contact arrangement for battery-powered instruments such as clocks, for example, and more particularly to a contact arrangement for electrically connecting the battery with a circuit board component of the instrument.
A contact arrangement for battery-powered instruments is known from registered German Gebrauchsmuster Patent No. 73 27 047. Each of the two contact elements used in that arrangement has only one function, namely to connect electrically one terminal of the battery with one associated electrical path of a circuit board. These contact elements engage the circuit board by means of legs, the circuit board being mounted by way of fastening elements with other plates. If it becomes necessary to replace the circuit board, it is necessary to first detach the two contact elements from their mountings, and then loosen the fastening elements which hold the circuit board in place. It would be desirable to simplify such a procedure.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a contact arrangement which makes feasible a simple assembly, or disassembly, of a circuit board.
It is another object of the invention to provide a contact arrangement which not only establishes electrical connection between a battery and electrical tracks of the board, but which also locks the circuit board and at least one additional component of the instrument within the housing by mechanical force.